Detention!
by gahhMinerva
Summary: Albus tries to get Minerva to take a break, but of course he can't. So he forces her to. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Everything from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them! 

Summary: Albus tries to get Minerva to relax for a while, but of course he can't. So he forces her to. It's kind of a Labor Day fic, but not really, because it only takes place on the American Labor Day.

A/N: This should be a short chapter fic, with three chapters at the most. I hope nobody else (or not a lot, at least) has done this before, because I really like the idea & I'm not trying to copy. : Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

It was the first Monday of September. The school year was just starting up, and the students were back to work again. The members of the Hogwarts staff were working hard as well. There was on teacher who always did more than she had to; she seemed to never run out of things to do. That teacher was Professor Minerva McGonagall. 

_She is working much too hard_, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school, thought. Professor McGonagall missed lunch _again_, due to something or other that, according to her, _must_ be done.

The Headmaster excused himself from the staff table and exited the Great Hall, headed for Professor McGonagall's office. He strolled down the corridor and, once he arrived at his destination, rapped on the door.

"Come in!" Professor McGonagall called from within. Albus Dumbledore opened the door and entered.

"Oh, it's you, Albus," she said, looking up. "What brings you here?"

Dumbledore took a seat in front of Professor McGonagall's desk.

"I was wondering... Are you aware, Minerva, that you have not been present at lunch three times this school year? I should remind you that term started less than a week ago." His blue eyes twinkled.

"That's not true," Minerva said, shaking her head. "I've only missed it Friday and Saturday. I plan to go today."

"You're too late, my dear," he informed her, gesturing to the clock on the wall, which read 2:37. "Lunch ended at 2:30."

Professor McGonagall frowned.

"Oh," she said. "Well - I had some grading to do." She pointed to the large piles of parchment on her desk.

"Grading!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. "School only started five days ago."

_I love this woman to bits, but really now_, Albus thought.

"Yes, Albus, grading," Minerva said impatiently. "I'm a teacher. I _grade_ things."

"I understand that, Minerva, but all this? And all the time? You are overworking yourself," said Albus gently.

"I am not," Professor McGonagall protested.

"You really should take a break, dear," he advised. "Why, over in America, it's the holiday, Labor Day! It's a holiday when most people don't work, have a party, or at least attempt to relax."

"I'm glad you're so knowledgable of other cultures, Albus, but, if you haven't noticed, we're not in America," Minerva replied, annoyed. She dipped her quill in a bottle of red ink and continued marking a fifth-year essay.

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"But I wish I had knowledge on how to get you to relax...," he murmured softly. "Will you _please_ just take a break, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"I do _not_ need a break, Albus!" she insisted, scribbling furiously across the parchment and then adding it to the pile of graded essays.

"I am _telling_ you to stop working for at least an hour or so!"

"Well, quit telling me what to do!" Minerva snapped.

Professor Dumbledore was taken aback for a moment. Then his face turned serious.

"That's it," he said sternly. "Detention!"

* * *

A/N: Uhh... I guess that was a lot shorter than I thought. I'll try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. Please review:D 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The stuff from Harry Potter is still J.K. Rowling's, and therefore, still not mine.

_Thank you, **Alesia G**, **TabbyMin**, **snowbunny0405**, **Eliniel**, **Quicksilver Foxx**, **SherbetKitty**, **Quill of Minerva**, **Padfoot Reincarnated**, **CleverWitch897**, **Leta McGotor**, **TartanLioness**, & **Joelpup62**, for reviewing my first chapter!_

A/N: This is the second chapter of "Detention!" I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Minerva McGonagall gaped at Professor Dumbledore, utterly dumbstruck. _Can he do that?_ she wondered. _Since when do teachers get detention?_

"You will be informed of the time and the place later today," said Dumbledore finally, and he walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

Professor McGonagall was still staring at the door after he left. Finally she was able to bring her eyes away from where the Headmaster was once standing. _I can't believe he just did that!_ she thought as she resumed the marking of the fifth-year essays. _Of all the odd things he's done, this has got to be the strangest. And he certainly didn't sound like he was kidding. The twinkle in his eyes -- oh, how I love those blue eyes -- was absent, and he wasn't smiling at all._ She hastily continued grading essay after essay, so they would be done by three o' clock. When she finished this task, she got up and gathered the necessary materials for her 3:10 class. Then she briskly exited her office and headed to the Transfiguration classroom.

There were a few early students, all Ravenclaws. It was the last class of the day, double Transfiguration for the second year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. These students were generally well-behaved, and Minerva was grateful for that. If the students were usually troublemakers, there was the possibility that she'd have to give out a detention, which might accidentally conflict with her own. Of course she could always change the time of a student's detention, but she would feel very stupid because of the reason for the change.

Once all of the students arrived, Professor McGonagall collected their last homework assignment. Afterwards, she began teaching the day's lesson. While she was demonstrating the procedure for turning a beetle into a button, Professor Dumbledore popped his head into the room.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall?" he interrupted.

Minerva quickly transfigured the beetle into a button so that it wouldn't crawl away and replied, "Yes, Dumbledore?"

The Headmaster entered the classroom, holding a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Here is the information regarding the detention you received, Professor," he said casually as he walked past the student desks. Several of the students had confused looks. A few others seemed slightly amused. From what they heard, it sounded like Professor McGonagall, their strict Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress of the school, had gotten a detention!

"...Thank you, Headmaster," she murmured, feeling her face flush with color. She knew the students were very curious about the situation. Really, how could Albus embarrass her like that? It's not every day a teacher gets a detention, especially one like Professor McGonagall, who was usually a real stickler for rules. Albus just smiled at her and walked out of the room.

_If I didn't love him so much, I'd hex the crazy man!_ Minerva thought, scowling.

She thrusted a jar of beetles at a student and commanded tartly, "Give one to each student." The Transfiguration professor walked swiftly back to her desk and instructed the class to turn their beetles into buttons. "Once you've successfully transformed your beetle," she added, "please write a one-foot essay on the method by which you did it. If you are unsuccessful during this class period, you must still write an essay on the procedure. It will be due the next lesson."

Professor McGonagall sat down in her desk chair and unrolled the parchment that Dumbledore had given her. It read as follows:

_Dear Minerva,_

Please arrive at my office at eight o' clock sharp on the night of September 5, which is tonight. I expect you to be on time, Minerva, as you always are. Details of your detention will be discussed further upon your arrival. See you at eight!

Albus.

Minerva rolled up the parchment again and placed it in her robes pocket. She sighed softly pondered the afternoon's events. _I've landed myself in detention, and I'm a teacher!_ The thought would normally sound amusing, but of course she found nothing funny about it. _Sure, I shouldn't have yelled at Albus; he is the Headmaster, after all. But still, detention? Isn't that a bit over the top?_ she thought. She frowned and wondered what kind of punishment she could possibly receive from Albus. _Lines, maybe. 'I must not yell at the Headmaster.' 'I will not skip meals so I can work.'_

She shook off her thoughts and stood up. She circled the classroom slowly, observing the progress of the second years. Many of the students transfigured their beetles successfully and were working on their homework. Finally the bell sounded for the end of the lesson. The students gathered their belongings, and Minerva made her way back to her desk. When the last of the students left, she decided to write up some lesson plans. There was a little over one hour until dinner would begin, and she figured she could get a lot accomplished. About forty-five minutes later, Minerva had reached the week of December 12. She was about to write something about transfiguring squirrels when the annoying poltergeist, Peeves, interrupted her.

"Word in the halls tells me you have _detention_!" he cackled gleefully, wearing a silly smile. Professor McGonagall looked up at him, stunned.

"Wh-wh-what?" she spluttered. _How had the news spread so fast?_ she wondered. "Wh-who told you something so ridiculous?" she asked, trying to pretend it wasn't true.

"I overhead some Gryffindors," Peeves said, his grin widening. "And I heard it from Dumbledore himself!"

_Dumbledore told him? How could he do such a thing!_ Professor McGonagall thought, completely aghast. She remained sitting, her face contorting with rage and shock.

"Mwehehehehe! Your name will go down in history! The only teacher to _ever_ get a detention!" he laughed maniacally and zoomed around the room, sprinkling confetti all over the place.

"I should curse that Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall muttered angrily, shaking with fury.

"And then you'd get ANOTHER detention!" Peeves guffawed and swooped out of the room, throwing the last of his confetti on Professor McGonagall's head.

_I definitely didn't do anything to deserve this_, Minerva thought as she waved her wand, making all the confetti disappear. She sighed exasperatedly and continued scrawling away on her parchment, writing up plans for week after week. Finally the clock struck six, which signaled the start of the evening meal. She rolled up her lesson plans and placed them neatly in her desk. Hoping to avoid awkward encounters in the hallway, she quickly walked to the Great Hall, brushing past everyone and ignoring all the murmurs among the students about her detention. When she reached the Great Hall, she was horrified at what she saw.

Peeves was hanging up a large banner that said in large, bold letters,

"**PROFESSOR MINERVA MCGONAGALL RECEIVED A DETENTION FROM THE HEADMASTER, A FIRST IN HOGWARTS HISTORY! THE NEWS CAME STRAIGHT FROM PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE HIMSELF!**"

The poltergeist was dancing around happily. The students early to dinner were surprised at the news, wondering if it was really true. They chuckled among themselves until they saw Professor McGonagall herself. The Transfiguration teacher stood rooted to the spot, mortified. Finally she found her voice.

"PEEVES!" she barked. "Take that banner down this instant!"

Peeves giggled, hopped onto the Hufflepuff table, and broke into song:

_"Oh, teacher, you creature, oh, what have you done?  
You give out detentions, but now you've got one.  
Oh, Minerva, you deserve a... detentio-o-on.  
Who knows what you did, but you earned yourself one.  
Oh, Minnie --"_

"That's _enough_, Peeves!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Most of the school had arrived at the Great Hall. The Slytherins sniggered in delight. Professor Snape, Head of the Slytherin House, seemed to be suppressing a smile. At last, to Minerva's relief, Professor Dumbledore arrived. Everybody silenced.

"Peeves, take down that banner," he said authoratively. "And please leave the Great Hall."

Peeves reluctantly obeyed the Headmaster and exited the Great Hall, the banner flying behind him, but not without sticking his tongue out at Professor McGonagall. Slowly, the students and staff took their seats, and dinner was as normal as it could be. Before Minerva could head up to the staff table, Professor Dumbledore pulled her aside.

"Minerva --" he began, but Professor McGonagall cut him off.

"Did you _have_ to tell Peeves, Albus?" she cried. "Out of everyone, you told _Peeves_!"

"I'm sorry, Minerva," he apologized. "I realize what a mistake I made in telling Peeves."

Minerva glared at him for a moment. Then she sighed heavily, shrugged and said, "Come on. Let's just go have dinner." She walked swiftly up to the staff table, her robes billowing behind her, and Professor Dumbledore followed her.

Professor McGonagall ignored the stares of some of the students and didn't make conversation with anybody at dinner. She finished her meal as quickly as possible and got up to leave.

"I'll see you at eight," she said curtly to Dumbledore and exited the Great Hall. When she was back in her office, she exclaimed to no one, "That was the most _humiliating_ thing that ever happened to me!"

She sat at her desk and corrected even more essays until she had to set off for her detention with Albus.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that! I will try to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Harry Potter things are from J.K. Rowling. They're hers. As in, not mine. I intend on returning them...

Thank you to my reviewers... **TartanLioness**, **Quill of Minerva**, **CleverWitch897**, **Alesia G**, **SherbetKitty**, **eternalstupor**, **Mubaki**, **seabiscuit0810**, **saiyanwizardgurl (ch. 1 & 2)**, **Joelpup62**, & **Leta McGotor**.

A/N: I'm glad so many of you liked the song:D I got the idea from CoS, where Peeves sings, _"Oh, Potter, you rotter..."_ in Chapter 11. I had to stop, though, because I wasn't sure how to rhyme "Minnie"!

Anyway, here is the final chapter of "Detention!" I hope you like it!

* * *

Professor McGonagall was still scribbling away with her favorite red ink at half-past seven o' clock. She felt very proud of herself as she placed the last of the seventh year Hufflepuff essays on top of a neat stack. She smiled faintly after marking this particular assignment. It was the fifty-eighth one of the hour!

_A new record_, the professor thought, grinning at her own efficiency. She reached into a tartan tin of cookies on her desk, taking out an extra ginger newt as a treat for herself. After eating the cookie, and still feeling very accomplished, she closed her ink bottle and put away her quill. Soon enough, however, her sense of achievement faded. It was upon the thought of the other thing she managed to do that day - get a detention - that her feeling of pride diminished.

Minerva scowled. Her mood turned to anger when she thought of what Peeves did to her earlier that evening. That pesky poltergeist embarrassed her in front of the entire school! Then she remembered that it was Albus who told Peeves in the first place.

_That's the stupidest thing he's_ ever _done_, Minerva thought. _Why do I love this man again?_

She checked the time. The clock on the wall told her that it was quarter to eight. Minerva pocketed her wand, straightened her pointed witch's hat, and exited her office, headed for her detention.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, patiently awaiting the arrival of his Deputy. He observed all of the strange magical instruments in his office, and then he reflected on the events of the afternoon. After giving Professor McGonagall her detention notice, he had encountered Peeves in the corridor.

"Whatcha up to today, Professor Dumbly, sir?" Peeves had asked.

"Oh, just giving Minerva the time of her detention," Dumbledore had replied freely.

"Minerva... _McGonagall_?" Peeves had questioned.

"Precisely," Albus had said, just as he reached the stone gargoyle in front of his office. Peeves simply snickered and zipped away.

_I suppose maybe that was a bit foolish_, Dumbledore thought. _Minerva was completely humiliated, after all. I suppose she won't be skipping meals anymore, though. And maybe she'll take my advice from now on. Perhaps I can even get her to eat one of my lemon drops! They really are quite delicious._

The Headmaster checked his watch and saw that it was 7:58. He looked at the door expectantly, knowing that Minerva would be there any minute.

* * *

Professor McGonagall waited a few more seconds before knocking three times on the door. It opened on its own, and she stepped into the circular office.

"Ahh, Minerva, you're right on time, as usual," Professor Dumbledore said. "Please, take a seat." He motioned toward the armchair in front of his desk. She sat down, frowning at the Headmaster, apparently still upset about what happened earlier. But she had a plan. She would get back at the Headmaster tonight.

"Well, let's get started then, shall we?" Dumbledore suggested, with the familiar twinkle in his eye.

_He won't be having so much fun soon enough_, Minerva thought. She pointed her wand at Dumbledore's head and turned his long hair and beard the same deep blue as his robes. He looked mildly surprised.

"As much as I like this color, I'd prefer if you'd turn my hair back to its normal color, Minerva," he said, chuckling at her choice of actions.

_You won't be laughing for long, Albus, especially since that color is permanent for twenty-four hours,_ Professor McGonagall thought, _unless the original caster restores it to normal._ She was quite pleased with her spell choice. Next she transfigured his half-moon spectacles into a mouse, which scurried across the desk.

"It seems my glasses have run away from me," Albus said calmly. "Minerva, could you please catch them for me?" He felt around the desk, searching for his wand. When Dumbledore finally grasped it, Minerva directed her wand at his hand. _Expelliarmus!_ she thought. His wand flew into her hand, and she placed it in her pocket.

"Minerva...?" he murmured, getting to his feet.

"Tarantallegra!" she shouted, causing the Headmaster to start dancing uncontrollably.

"What are you doing, Minerva?" he asked, beginning to lose his calm. The Transfiguration professor conjured a cup of tea and leaned back in the armchair.

"Relaxing and having fun," she told him, taking a sip of tea. "That's what you wanted me to do, right?"

"Yes, but --" Dumbledore began, but then Professor McGonagall gave him Jelly-Legs, which greatly interfered with his dancing. His legs were wobbling so much that he fell on his face. His smile faded as he attempted to crawl across the floor so he could get his wand back. Minerva placed her cup on the desk, conjured a goblet from thin air, and muttered, "Aguamenti!" so that it filled with water. When Albus began inching closer, she splashed it at him, soaking his blue hair.

"This was supposed to be _your_ punishment, Minerva!" he exclaimed, only to get another face full of water.

"Well, I thought the incident in the Great Hall was punishment enough, " Professor McGonagall informed him, watching him struggle to stand up. She then performed a Trip Jinx on him, so he stumbled.

"What is this, your idea of revenge?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his legs still twitching. "You should hurt Peeves, not me!"

"He wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't told him!" Minerva countered, casting the Leg-Locker Curse on him when he tried to get up again. Then she reached across the desk and grabbed a bag of lemon drops. She pulled one out and inspected it closely. Albus put on a smile when he saw this.

"Ah, finally going to try one, Minerva? I promise you, they're very goo--ouch!" Professor McGonagall had pelted the candy at his forehead. "Don't abuse my sweets, Minerva!" He tried to catapult himself at her, but he only managed to land at his Deputy's feet. She proceeded to dump the entire contents of the bag onto Professor Dumbledore's head.

"My lemon drops!" he cried out, as the candies scattered all over the floor. "Now you've gone too far, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do about it, Albus? Give me another detention?"

"Yes, but that's not all," he said gravely. "I will _personally_ hang up Peeves's banner. I will also ask the Sorting Hat to write Peeves a new song, which he will gladly sing. I think I will even confiscate your favorite red ink."

Minerva looked at him, appalled. "You wouldn't," she gasped.

"Oh, I would," Albus replied seriously.

She stared at him for a moment before shouting, "OBLIVIATE!"

In the seconds that Albus had the dazed look in his eyes, Professor McGonagall ended all spells she had casted on his legs, dried his robes, summoned the mouse and turned it back into his glasses, and magicked the lemon drops back into the bag. Finally, Albus blinked, and Minerva handed him his glasses.

"...Where were we?" he asked, looking puzzled, taking his glasses from Minerva's extended hand.

"You were going to have me write lines," she lied, deciding that punishment was _much_ better than the one Albus mentioned a minute ago.

"Yes... I suppose that's right," Professor Dumbledore said, still looking minorly bewildered. He placed a quill and parchment in front of the Deputy Headmistress. "I would like you to write, 'I will no longer skip meals to do excess work.' Yes... I believe that's what I wanted you to write."

"How many times?" she asked.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Hmm... how many assignments did you mark today?"

"204," she answered truthfully.

"204 times, then," he said.

Minerva nodded and started writing her lines immediately. About one and a half hours and four feet of parchment later, she finished the 204th sentence. She put down the quill and said, "I've finished, Albus."

"Wonderful!" Albus replied. "Well, have you learned your lesson, dear?"

"Yes, I believe I have," Minerva said.

"And what have you learned?"

"Not to miss meals to grade essays," she answered, "or else a silly headmaster will give me detention."

Albus chortled. "You are quite right, my dear," he said and looked at the clock. "Oh my, look at the time! It is almost 10:30! Time flies when you're having fun! Don't you agree, Minerva?"

"It sure does," she said, thinking of the hour she spent hexing him.

"Well, you are free to go, Minerva. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Right. Good night, Albus."

"Good night, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said as Professor McGonagall started toward the door.

Once she was down the spiral staircase, Professor McGonagall laughed to herself.

She had neglected to restore Dumbledore's hair to its normal color.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you all for reading, and an extra thanks to all of my reviewers! I'd also like to extend an extra thank you to my two friends, Steph & Trina, who proofread this last chapter for me.

- Erin - 


End file.
